


We're Back Home

by NotALemon



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Big Ball of Fluff, Crushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Easy Read, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, This Is a Quickie, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to being back home is hard after living on the streets. Especially when you're used to a different sleeping situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Sleep

Living on the streets wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t romantic like in those movies. It was dirty and disgusting. Full of rats and creepy men and having to live in trash and trying to seek shelter and being way too cold all the time. Blitz swears that, if it weren’t for Hearth, he couldn’t have done it. Misery loves company, after all.

So it was a relief when they didn’t have to live on the streets anymore. Instead, they could sleep in real beds and eat some real food and feel safe for the first time in years. It was honestly a blessing from the Gods. And Blitz’s first night back at his apartment was amazing. Except for one thing.

Over time, he’d gotten used to doing weird stuff to stay alive on the streets. Want food? Eat out of a garbage can. Need clothes? Either raid the Salvation Army or steal some. Need money? Gotta steal that too. Cold? Lose your shame and cuddle up next to your best buddy. Speaking of which...

He’d gotten used to sleeping with Hearth. Not in a _sexual_ way. Just… for survival. Hearth got cold easily and Blitz radiated more heat than most dwarves (or beings, for that matter) because of his mom, meaning snuggling up next to him was a guaranteed warm and toasty night. And maybe he didn’t just do it to out of necessity. Maybe he really just wanted to snuggle with his best buddy. It that were it, he wasn’t about to admit it. He wasn’t about to ruin their friendship with some silly little crush.

This all led to Blitz laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything. He was about to make a bad decision. He got up anyways, creeping to where Hearth was sleeping. The door creaked as he opened it- something Hearth couldn’t have heard, but he was still concerned about it. Hearth _did_ notice Blitz tapping his shoulder. He first answered with a flinch that tugged at Blitz’s heart.

_“Is something wrong?”_ He signed, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“This will sound weird.” Blitz signed along with his words to be safe. “Can you sleep with me, buddy?”

Hearth hesitated in his response. _“Okay.”_

Blitz tried not to look like he was as psyched as he felt. “Come on.” He lead Hearth back to his room. Hearth made sure to turn one of the lamps on before climbing into bed. Blitz already felt more comfortable with Hearth in bed.

They fell into their usual arrangement; Blitz with his head resting on Hearth’s bony shoulder, and Hearth trying to tangle their legs. Even though Blitz was the shorter of the two, they’d both agreed when they’d started sleeping together that it’d be a good idea for him to be the big spoon. He was like a tiny space heater because of his mom.

Hearth fell asleep quickly, but Blitz stayed up for a little longer. He watched Hearth sleep with obvious admiration and kissed Hearth’s cheek lightly before he began to try to sleep again, finally drifting off with his best friend in his arms.


	2. When They Woke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a morning after.

When Blitz woke, he was incredibly confused. He was warm, first of all, and secondly, Hearth wasn’t in his arms. They were nearly touching noses. Blitz’s eyes widened, and his sleep-addled brain decided to do something he shouldn’t have done. He was tired, he was sick of pining after his best buddy, and said best buddy’s face was right in front of him. So he threw caution to the wind, gripping Hearth’s face and pecking him lightly.

Hearth’s eyes slowly opened, blinking slowly and sleepily processing what was going on. Blitz froze, not pulling away from his best friend out of pure fear of what was going to happen. He could see the cogs turning in Hearth’s mind.

After an unbearably long moment, Hearth raised his hands to sign something. He hesitated a little before finally signing what he needed to say. _“Good morning.”_

Blitz didn’t know what to say. “That’s it?”

Hearth mouthed what Blitz said, trying to get exactly what was said. Blitz felt bad about making Hearth do all this work so early in the morning. _“Yes. Why?”_

“Well, buddy, most people would freak out when their best friend kisses them.” Blitz made sure he signed every word he spoke, even if it did slow him down. He wasn’t sure what else he could say. There’s no handbook about what to do in the event you accidentally kiss your best friend. If there was, Blitz would’ve paid any price for it right then. 

Hearth paused and felt his scarf for a second before he responded. _“Maybe I enjoyed it.”_

“You _what_?” Blitz stared at him, disbelief plain on his face.

_“I enjoyed the kiss.”_

“Really?” 

Hearth nodded and looked into Blitz’s eyes. _“Did you?”_

Blitz was more interested in getting lost in Hearth’s eyes than answering the question. They were that shade of gray that wasn’t stormy, but more of a chrome color. The color of quarters and of clouds that are considering rain but not quite sure. Wide like the open sea, but without any of the cruelness. “I… I did.” He managed to choke out.

Hearth leaned closer to him and gave his lips a little kiss. They were soft and smooth and felt right against his.

Blitz replied by wrapping his arms around Hearth’s thin torso and holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a while ago, but I just now finished it. Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.


End file.
